


"Drown."

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Yes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible verses, Crucifixion, Dark Gabriel, Drowning, Exhaustion, Horror, Lucifer's Cage, Mentions of Bodily Wastes, Multi, Prayer, Torture, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Swim," Gabriel orders. "Or drown."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Drown."

Sam closes his eyes as the water swallows him yet again. He can’t fight it anymore, he _can’t._ He’s too weak, too cold, too tired. Too broken. He’s been swimming for hours, no, _days,_ and he’s completely and utterly exhausted. The water had been foul when he’d gotten in, but now there are little pieces of waste floating near the surface and the entire pool smells like vomit. He’s not sure how deep it is, but Lucifer had said that “it went all the day down” when he’d thrown him in and he _really_ doesn’t want to know what that means.

 

Strong, glowing hands dive into the water and lift him up just high enough to allow him to take a shuddering, sobbing gasp of air. “Swim,” Gabriel growls.

 

Sam whimpers. “I can’t, Gabriel, I can’t, I’m sorry, I _can’t,_ please!”

 

“Swim,” Gabriel orders. “Or drown.”

 

Sam sobs. “Please, please, I’m so tired, just let me rest for a few minutes, _please_.”

 

Lucifer sighs and shakes his head. “Let him out. You know I hate the way his throat feels after he drowns.”

 

Gabriel turns to sneer at his brother. “What do you suggest we do, then? I’m _bored,_ Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer uncurls himself from his throne and stretches his spine like a cat. “We crucify him. Upside-down, with rusty nails, on a splintery cross, over a bed of flames. And then we tie weights to all those squishy dangly bits for a little extra fun. Or we could just give him a laxative. Or both. The possibilities are _endless._ ”

 

Gabriel pulls Sam out of the water and smiles down at him. “Are you ready to suffer for our sins, little one?”

 

Sam closes his eyes and whimpers. “Pater noster, qui es in caelis-”

 

Lucifer giggles. “Now that’s what I call authenticity. Just for that, baby, I’m gonna give you somethin’ ‘special’ to eat before we nail you down, okay?”

 

Sam’s stomach growls. “T-thank you, Lord Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer beams and gathers the human in his arms. “Truly, I say to you, today you will be with me in Paradise.”

 

Gabriel’s smile contorts into something feral. “Amen.”


End file.
